


December Advent

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: Final Month of 2020 Advent Calendar! :DVarious One-Shots based off of the prompts for the month!1. Christmas Market2. Candy Canes3. Snow4. Wreath5. Christmas Cards6. Hallmark Movies7. Lights8. Parties9. Gingerbread10. Naughty or Nice11. Ornaments and Decorations12. Secret Santa13. Reindeer14. Christmas Crackers15. Mulled Wine16. Wrapping Paper17. Matches18. Carolling19. Family20. Presents21. Turkey22. Stockings by the Fire23. Home for Christmas24. NO RAD Santa Tracker
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Christmas Market

**To Market to Buy up a Mercenary**

To say that Tommy was allowed to go alone to the Christmas Market would be false, which is why he had brought Tubbo with him.

Finding a mercenary in the Christmas Market was much more difficult than Tommy had expected, though Tubbo did seem rather smug that he was correct in assuming that the Christmas Market was not the place to find violent hired help.

The most truly astounding fact of the entire evening was the fact that they did, in fact, find a mercenary. He was hidden behind a cutely decorated stall run by some woman, Tubbo called her Nikki in greeting but Tommy wasn’t convinced that was her true name. The mercenary had bright pink hair and was dressed in something more fit for the arctic, it was clear that this big man was not from Europe. Aside from the man being obviously out of place, he also seemed to be trying to avoid drawing attention from any passerbys. The man was clearly a mercenary.

When Tommy demanded the mercenary’s name and dropped the bag of chocolate coins in his lap the man raised a single eyebrow. He gave an obviously fake name (what parents would name their child _Technoblade?)_ which only confirmed Tommy’s suspicions. They had in fact found a mercenary in the Christmas Market and he accepted the payment of the fake chocolate coins. Tommy was pretty proud of this achievement alone, but the best part was yet to come.

With Technoblade on their side, they would absolutely _dominate_ Schlatt in the snowball war. 

(If Wilbur ever gave Techno additional candy to bribe him for continued support in their Cold War of Attrition, Tommy would never be told)


	2. SBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Candy Cane
> 
> :) Group chat - but there is some grammar because I'm not a heathen and I need to be able to read what I just wrote

**Technoblade** Today at 1:32 AM

Did you know that candy canes were first made in Germany?

**Technoblade** Today at 1:32 AM

They were used to keep children quiet.

**TommyInnit** Today at 1:33 AM

Is that a _threat_?

**Technoblade** Today at 1:33 AM

Candy canes used to not have a red stripe.

**WilburSoot** Today at 1:34

techno

what the ****

isn’t it like 1 in the morning for you?

**Technoblade** Today at 1:42 AM

The biggest candy cane was made 51 feet long.

**Philza** Today at 1:42

why are you spamming chat with candy cane facts?

**Technoblade** Today at 1:42 AM

Over 1.2 billion candy canes are made every year.

**Technoblade** Today at 1:43 AM

December 26 is National Candy Cane Day.

**WilburSoot** Today at 1:43 AM

you mean in america

**TommyInnit** Today at 1:42 AM

Not all of us are Americans Techno

**Technoblade** Today at 1:43 AM

Candy canes were first associated in the late 1800’s

**Philza** Today 1:44 AM

associated with what?

**Technoblade** Today at 1:44 AM

Candy canes came into America through a German immigrant in Ohio.

**Technoblade** Today at 1:44 AM

Candy canes were originally just straight sticks.

**Philza** Today 1:45 AM

what were they paired with in the 1800’s techno?

**TommyInnit** Today 1:45 AM

Candy canes?

**Philza** Today 1:46 AM

he said they were associated with something

**Philza** Today 1:47 AM

he never said what

**TommyInnit** Today 1:48 AM

Christmas

Candy canes started being asociated with Christmas (in the USA) in 1874 when a German imigrant in Ohio decorated his Christmas tree with candy canes

**Philza** Today 1:52 AM

why do you know that Tommy?

**WilburSoot** Today 1:52 AM

he probably just googled it

**Technoblade** Today 1:55 AM

Nah.

Borrowed the facts from Tommy.

**Philza** Today 1:55 AM

why do you know so many random facts about candy canes?

**WilburSoot** Today 1:57 AM

new obsession?

**Technoblade** Today 1:58 AM

Becoming American?

**TommyInnit** Today 1:59 AM

Had a school project on candy canes last year

**Philza** Today 2:00 AM

for what class?

**TommyInnit** Today 2:05 AM

English

**Wilbur** Today 2:06 AM

what kind of english class has a candy cane assignment?

**TommyInnit** Today 2:07 AM

We were supposed to look at a common tradition from another country

It was a regular English class

**Technoblade** Today 2:08 AM

You underestimate the reaches of English assignments, Wilbur.

**Wilbur** Today 2:09 AM

and why are you spamming the group chat with candy cane facts?

**TommyInnit** Today 2:10 AM

He lost a bet

**Philza** Today 2:10 AM

what kind of bet would end with techno spamming the chat with candy cane trivia?

**WilburSoot** Today 2:11 AM

it had to be one with tommy

**TommyInnit** Today 2:11 AM

You are correct

**Philza** Today 2:12 AM

what was the bet?

**Technoblade** Today 2:13 AM

NOTHING

**TommyInnit** Today 2:13 AM

I bet Techno that he wouldnt

Sorry hit send bfore I could finsh

**Technoblade** Today 2:13 AM

It’s fake news!

**TommyInnit** Today 2:14 AM

I bet him that he couldnt beat me in an underwater fight in minecraft

**Technoblade** Today 2:14 AM

I’ve been scammed!

**WilburSoot** Today 2:13 AM

tommy beat you at something in minecraft?

*laughing gif*

*clown emoji*

**Technoblade** Today 2:14 AM

Wilbur, you monster!

**Philza** Today 2:15 AM

its ok techno

youll always be #1 to me

**TommyInnit** Today 2:15 AM

I have won life

**WilburSoot** Today 2:16 AM

Congratulations Tommy

you beat Techno in a video game

**TommyInnit** Today 2:17 AM

His very lively hood!

**Philza** Today 2:17 AM

how did you manage to defeat him, Tommy?

**Technoblade** Today 2:18 AM

It was the freaking bubble columns!

**TommyInnit** Today 2:18 AM

Pure skill and talent

**WilburSoot** Today 2:19 AM

*laughing gif*

**Technoblade** Today 2:13 AM

You’ll see when the video comes out.

I was scammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost went with this idea...and then didn't.
> 
> “Candy Cane! Candy Cane! Oo, Candy, Candy -“
> 
> “The song says Lolipop, not candy cane.”
> 
> “It’s the Christmas version.”
> 
> "There is no Christmas version."


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the December Advent! Join the Dream Team in the snow! :D

The best thing about the winter months was _not_ the snow, no matter what George said, it was all the good food. 

Dream agreed with him of course because he wasn’t insane.

(George claimed that it was because they lived in _Texas_ and _Florida_ but Sapnap didn’t buy it)

Sure snow looked really cool and everyone always talks about snow ball fights, but Sapnap had lived a long fulfilling life in the not snowy climate of Texas.

Besides all the different kinds of foods that there were during the end of the year were always _more_.

George couldn’t take the spices but that was just because he grew up in a bland country.

There were all the different turkeys and hams, but there were also the wonderful desserts from all the different holiday celebrations.

The more holidays the more amazing new dishes that one could taste.

Some how, George had convinced them to join him in England for the holidays and forsake the spices and joy of American cuisine.

So it wasn’t like Sapnap hadn’t been expecting it to be cold or for there to be snow, it was December in England, but it was colder than should be legal even inside the baggage claim area.

Meeting up with Dream and George was exciting, however the snow felt like it began to seep into his shoes and he was ready to sit in front of a warm fireplace and never leave.

With his iconic kettle laugh dream picked his luggage up. “Come on, let’s go in before Sapnap freezes to death out here.”

George rolled his eyes and knocked shoulders with Sapnap. “We’ll be taking the train.”

Rubbing his arms and shivering, Sapnap glared atDream. “O-Oh come o-on! A-Aren’t y-you cold?! You’re f-from Florida!”

Dream shrugged and laughed. “Who said I’m not cold? I’m just not a wimp.” He poked Sapnap with a snicker.

“Ya, Sapnap, I would have thought that you could take the cold.” George laughed.

Sapnap glared at them, “I’m f-from _Texas_ , y-you jerks.”

George shook his head as he laughed again and grabbed Sapnap’s extra bag. “Come on, we don’t want to miss the train.”

Sapnap already began brewing his plan for revenge.

Dream was sleeping on the couch, so when Sapnap snuck out of the guest bedroom he had to be very stealthy sneaking into the kitchen to get the bowls. George only had the smallest bowls in existence, but it would have to work.

But then came the hard part, to go outside to get the snow.

When the night came the world got colder, Sapnap knew this, but it wasn’t supposed to get _this cold_!

Getting the tiny bowls full of snow was easy, the trip back was difficult.

He eventually found his way in the frigid darkness, though it wasn’t without his phone’s flashlight and ice cold fingers.

First would be Dream and second would be George.

Sneaking back into the house, Sapnap winced as he tried to quietly knock the snow off his boots.

Everything was always louder when you were trying to be quiet.

Out of the three bowls, two of them were for Dream.

Revenge would be his.

The most comedic thing about startling Dream awake with two bowls of snow was the cursing and very tired southern accent.

Though when Sapnap displayed the already melty bowl of remaining snow, he threw the snow at Sapnap.

It was a miracle that George didn’t wake up with all their noise.

Sapnap convinced Dream to calm down, proposing they get more snow to dump on George.

Sapnap held up the three bowls but Dream returned to the kitchen to get George’s mixing bowl.

Abandoning the bowls on the counter, they quickly geared up.

If anyone passed the two giggling grown men in the snow, Dream and Sapnap didn’t notice.

The most difficult part was being quiet when they returned with their bowl of snow.

They kept shushing each other as they laughed.

Slowly opening George’s door, they peaked through to see if they had awoken their target.

Luckily for them, they hadn’t, but they would soon change that.

Sapnap had never heard George scream so loudly.

(“I’m not impervious to the cold! It’s called _resistant_ , you morons!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a way to make fun of George's British-ness through a very American Sapnap....and remained pretty consistent


	4. Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - the Wreath prompt...of which I just made up on the fly and is so short

"Wilbur, that's not a halo, that's a wreath."

"But I'm dead, remember? I'm Ghostbur, Fundy.”

"Yes, but you don't have a _halo_ "

"{offended gasp} Are you saying I'm supposed to have horns?! My own son?!”

"No! I'm just saying-"

"You're only making things worse for yourself, Fundy.”

“Just let it go, Fundy.”

“But it’s not a wreath! I mean - halo!”

“So you admit it _is_ a halo!”

“No! Gah!”

“Did Fundy seem upset to you?”

“Nah, I think he’s just tired.”

“I hope he feels better soon.”


	5. Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Christmas Cards

The whole concept of Christmas Cards was cheesy and a waste of paper.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved sending messages to his friends, but cards felt too…insincere.

Skeppy was known for being a troll, but he really did care about his friends, so instead of making something as lame as a cheesy Christmas card, Skeppy decided he was going to make a special netherite pickaxe for Bad.

Of course enchanting the pick as well as gathering the resources to make it was too much, but he was sure Bad understood the sentiments.

-

Being dead apparently did not excuse him from sending out Christmas Cards.

Of course, it was Tommy who was demanding it so there probably was good excuses to be made about not having to make cards, but Ghostbur was sure that it helped Tommy.

He seemed really happy when Ghostbur agreed to make Christmas cards with him. It was almost as if the two of them were young and happy again.

-

The only Christmas cards that Tommy got were from Ghostbur, Ranboo, and Dream.

Tubbo hadn’t even sent one.

Ghostbur’s card was covered in blue, which doubled as his gift Ghostbur had insisted.

Ranboo’s card was much like their normal writings back and forth, though some how it felt even more bitter considering that he had to find out through Ranboo about how L’manberg and Tubbo were doing.

Dream’s card was short. On the front was a sloppy depiction of Dream himself as a blob.

Inside the card was 5 words:

Have a very lonely holiday!

Christmas cards had never made Tommy feel so alone.

Though, he supposed, most everything made him feel alone in exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in like 4 days - but I sped wrote day 5 to day 9 to play catch up


	6. Hallmark Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Hallmark Movies

Hallmark movies are known for being the genre of choice for the winter season, most of them being some variation of the same Christmas love story.

Just as he wasn’t a large fan of horror movies, Tommy wasn’t particularly fond of the movies.

Don’t get him wrong, he could watch romantic movies and rom coms easily.

There was just something about the predictability of the Hallmark staple that stopped being exciting after the first movie.

So really it shouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone that he fell asleep when Wilbur turned on a Hallmark movie.

Though it was perfectly fair that they were startled with his sleep talking….er-shouting.

Being woken up was just as jarring for him as it was for them.

They had apparently never known that you shouldn’t wake the great TommyInnit up without first making sure you have an escape route for when the punches start coming.


	7. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Lights

Sitting beside his jukebox just outside of tnret, Tommy stared silently at the large Christmas Tree that stood there.

No disc was playing and it wasn’t dark enough for the Christmas lights to turn on, but there was something about the pine tree that held his attention.

Although he was sitting in the sunlight, he felt cold.

Though the cool breeze from the snowy biome only a couple hundred blocks away didn’t help matters.

He was alone and cold.

Looking down to gauge his hunger he sighed as he realized that he also needed food.

But Tommy couldn’t really bring himself to move.

The silence of the afternoon was quickly fading to dusk as sunset finally arrived.

Mobs would begin spawning soon.

With a groan he pushed himself onto his feel and stood, rummaging around in his enderchest for a moment before he retrieved Chrip.

Plopping back down beside the music box, Tommy stared at the disc for a moment before he looked over at the tree.

The dimming of the day sky into night was beginning to make it clear brightness of the Christmas lights.

When the sun finally reached the lowest point in the sky Tommy inserted Chirp into the jukebox.

With the twinkling lights both on the tree and in the sky, the sound of Chirp seemed to twinkle.

Nothing but empty space.

Haunting but beautiful.

He wished he had someone to share it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tnret keeps autocorrecting to Threat and I find that amusing)


	8. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Parties

Ranboo may have been new, but he was fairly certain that the red solo cups were not to be trusted.

Not that any of the adults on the server would have alcohol there with Bad’s strict watch over the party, but he was fairly certain that what ever was in the cups was not liquid.

It was supposed to be a Christmas party.

And L’manberg looked the part with decorations every where and bright lights illuminating everything in a sort of fantastical way.

Tubbo had shoved a cup in his hand as he raced to stop Quackity from setting the Christmas turkey on fire.

(Ranboo was fairly certain that it was just a fat chicken Fundy had dyed brown)

Looking down at the contents in the cup, Ranboo winced.

It looked almost like is tomato sauce was syrup.

“You going to join in the festivities?”

Ranboo jumped at the sudden voice by his side.

He spun only to see Skeppy holding a bucket and a black bottle.

“O-Oh, um, I’m just holding Tubbo’s drink for him while he makes sure that Quackity doesn’t ruin the turkey.”

Skeppy only nodded once thoughtfully before he forcibly squeezed the black bottle.

“Tubbo’s a pretty responsible president.”

Nodding slowly, Ranboo was have distracted and half horrified as Skeppy pulled another bottle out of his inventory to empty into the bucket.

“E-Er, what’s that?”

With a pause, Skeppy looked him dead in the eyes before he smiled.

“Hot Sauce.”

Looking between the liquid in the bucket and the liquid in Tubbo’s cup, Ranboo now understood why it had looked so strange.

Skipping away cheerfully, calling Bad’s name, Skeppy left Ranboo to stare after him.

Tubbo returned, sighing with a weary smile.

“Quackity is now being supervised by Philza, so everything is at least a little under control. Thanks for holding my drink for me.”

Before Ranboo could protest, Tubbo picked the cup out of his hands and took a drink.

Tubbo, understandably, choked and spat out the drink.

“What is in this?! It tastes absolutely awful!”

With a sigh, Ranboo took the cup before tossing it into one of the campfires.

“Hot sauce.”

“WHAT?!”


	9. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Gingerbread

Dream thought that Tubbo was a very well behaved kid, especially when compared to Techno’s younger brother.

But it was days like these that he was reminded why Tubbo and Tommy got along so well.

Phil had invited them over to decorate gingerbread men and gingerbread houses.

Tommy and Tubbo had quickly given up on trying to construct a house with the crackers and frosting so they had turned to decorate gingerbread men.

Dream, Techno, and Wilbur were all building the most fortified gingerbread fortress when the first problem arouse.

“No, Tubbo. You and Tommy don’t get the red frosting anymore.”

Tommy pouted.

  
“But we were just making them more realistic! Mine lost it’s leg!”

Looking over at the two cookie sheets laid out on the table it looked like a gingerbread man dissection with the red frosting being blood.

Tommy’s hands were bright red.

But Tubbo had gotten the red frosting everywhere.

It was on his face, in his hair, and when he smiled Dream could see the bright red dye staining his teeth.

“Woah, Tubbster! You’ve made such a big mess!”

Tubbo giggled and knelt up on the chair, picking up a gingerbread man that only had a few sprinkles for his face.

“Look! Look! Look!”

Dream wasn’t sure if he was supposed to recognize who the cookie was so he nodded.

“Wow, that looks really good, Tubbo!”

Tommy spoke up from the sink where Phil was helping him wash his hands, giving Dream a smirk as Tubbo took a huge bite out of the gingerbread man’s head.

“He named his gingerbread man Clay!”

When Dream turned to look at his brother, Tubbo only giggled and snapped of an arm to dip in the red frosting.

“Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop! There's all the days that I missed! I am now all caught up :) Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This is so very short - but I got the first day! :D So boom. 
> 
> This also may or may not have been inspired by the little nursery rhyme "To Market" XD Though I must give credit, my friend gave me the mercenary idea.


End file.
